nihon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystiantimatter Device
A Mystiantimatter Device is a powerful Antimatter Weapon classified as Magetech. The device uses Mystic Energy as a fuel source to cause an Annihilation reaction between Antimatter and Matter or as a method to mass producing antimatter particles used in a beam weapon or large accelerator cannon. Mechanics Mystiantimatter Warhead Mystiantimatter Warheads have three different designs that are currently still in use. Older generation designs' main problem was that sometimes the tamper would malfunction and render the warhead a dud or cause a premature explosion either in midflight or in worse case scenareo when it was still within the ship destroying the ship in the process. Another issue was that it's explosive power was greatly limited. Later on Newer generation designs would replace these. The most famous of such being the Generative Reaction Design and the Transmutation Reaction Design. Antimatter used in the payloads generally consist of either Subatomic Particles or Light Antigases such as Antihydrogen and Antihelium. In rare cases Antilithium can also be used as a payload. Antimatter Payload The Payload varies from device to device but the point is to cause an Annihilation Reaction. Most Mystiantimatter Devices have Variable Yields available to the operators. This allows for a myriad of explosive yields to use. 'Single Generative Reaction Design' This Design consists of a Antimatter payload contained in a Octanium Tamper. Hooked up to it is a an array of Spark Plug Emitters that generate waves of Matter that would react with the payload. Also connected to the bottom of the tamper is a Yield Modulator that controls the amount of Antimatter inside the Payload Tamper. When the array generates the wave of Matter particles the annihilation reaction begins. The result is an extremely large explosion ranging up into the Megatons or even Gigatons. 'Dual Generative Reaction Design' This design consists of an Octanium Reaction Chamber with two Yield Emitters that control the ratios of Matter to Antimatter when the Detonation Sequence is Activated. The Direct Ratios allow for a wider range of effects and yields than Single Generative Systems. 90% of all Mystiantimatter weapons are of this design. 'Transmutative Reaction Design' This Design consists of an Antimatter Payload inside an Octanium tamper and an Integrated Transmutation design. Detonation is triggered by Transmuting half of the Antimatter into Matter thus triggering a reaction. The tamper is hooked up to an array of Transmutation Lenses and Yield Modulators that function as a detonation sequence trigger. Once the sufficient amount of matter is transmuted the reaction begins. The result is an extremely large explosion ranging up into the Megatons or even Gigatons. Mystiantimatter Gunnery Annihilation Fuels There are varying Antimatter Fuels used for the explosion. These are the most common forms used in Antimatter Weapons. The more massive the particle the more energy is released in detonation due to it being 100% efficient and following the E=MC2 principle. Positron Fuel Antiproton Fuel Antihydrogen Fuel Antihelium Fuel Antilithium Fuel Trivia *© Shea C. Marks 2017 All rights Reserved **© --Dalek Emperor of the Sharingan (talk) 08:04, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Category:Of Suns and Moons Category:Magetech Category:Weapons Systems Category:Copyright Held Content